1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape cassette for accommodating therein a magnetic tape on which a digital or analog signal containing audio or video information or the like is recorded, or from which such a signal is reproduced. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel and highly-effective tape cassette adapted to be automatically loaded into magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus when the tape cassette is properly inserted into a cassette holder therein, and to the apparatus for effecting the automatic loading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior-art magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus adapted for use with a Philips type compact cassette, insertion of the tape cassette a predetermined distance into a cassette holder contained within the apparatus turns on a loading switch so that a loading arm is engaged in a reel shaft insertion aperture formed in an upper section of the tape cassette and is moved so as to draw the tape cassette fully into the cassette holder. Then the cassette holder is lowered with the tape cassette therein, and a reel shaft for driving the tape is inserted into a reel shaft insertion aperture formed in a lower section of the tape cassette. The tape cassette is thus brought to a tape drive position wherein a recording and/or reproducing operation is performed.
In the case of a compact cassette of Philips type in which the upper and the lower cassette sections are both provided with reel shaft insertion apertures, such an arrangement is operative, even though not ideal. When a tape cassette in which a reel shaft insertion aperture is formed only in the lower section is inserted into the cassette holder of apparatus having the conventional cassette loading mechanism described above, the arrangement becomes inoperative: The loading arm can not properly engage the tape cassette and hence the tape cassette can not be properly loaded, since the upper section of the tape cassette is provided with no reel shaft insertion aperture.